


Cupcake

by serratedpearls



Series: Shiritori Pieces [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, No Romance, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serratedpearls/pseuds/serratedpearls
Summary: When Minhyuk said he wanted a new pet, this isn't what Hoseok expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a tiny drabble I don't intend on continuing...ao3 selected that this work has multiple chapters and even after I uncheck it, it comes back? idk what's going on, sorry!

Hoseok finally caves after waking up to find 99+ notifications on his phone, but as soon as he puts his phone down, he falls back asleep. And when he’s woken up approximately two hours later by the weight of an entire Lee Minhyuk landing on his stomach, Hoseok would certainly not describe himself as the happiest person in the world. In fact, he wouldn’t describe himself as anything, because it’s like nine in the morning on a Saturday and he can’t be bothered to open his eyes let alone think about words, and it’s his own fault for forgetting to set Do Not Disturb on his phone to manual instead of automatic, but that doesn’t give Minhyuk the right to barge into his room and—

“Minhyuk what is on my face.” Hoseok tries to roll away, but Minhyuk, accustomed to Hoseok’s methods of attempting escape, doesn’t budge.

“Say hello to Cupcake!”

Hoseok feels something like a large cotton bud poke his cheek again. “Fuck off,” he groans.

“No, say hi to Cupcake! You can’t start off your relationship with your child by telling her to fuck off,” Minhyuk says indignantly.

Hoseok finally opens his eyes to see what seems to be a large ball of grey fluff right in front of his nose. “Umm...Minhyuk? What is this.”

“Cupcake! You literally just agreed to adopt her two and a half hours ago, how could you forget?”

“You’ve been wanting to adopt a puppy—what is this thing? It’s like a fluffy rat.” Hoseok rubs his eyes. It’s too early for this.

“You’re horrible,” Minhyuk says, stroking Cupcake happily. “She’s a chinchilla, so she’s super soft and wonderful.”

“You have me for that already,” Hoseok grumbles, trying to kick Minhyuk off his bed. Thankfully, Minhyuk gets the message and gets up himself.

“You’re just rude and overly fond of showing off your pecs,” he sniffs. “I’m going to get Cupcake settled into her new home, since clearly you’re not into being a good welcoming committee.”

Hoseok just groans and rolls over so his face is planted firmly in his pillow.

 

***

 

There is poop on the bathroom floor. Hoseok doesn’t need this the morning before the biggest orgo exam of the semester. Hoseok is going to kill Lee Minhyuk for adopting a chinchilla that is 1) very much not the puppy he was promised and 2) not house trained.

Hoseok hears squeaks behind him, and when he turns around, Cupcake stares up at him dolefully.

“Yeah you better feel bad about this,” Hoseok says, glaring at the little chinchilla as he squeezes toothpaste onto his toothbrush. He keeps staring down Cupcake while he brushes his teeth until she scurries away, and when he looks up at himself after rinsing out his mouth, he sighs. Holding grudges against what is basically a small, breathing ball of grey pillow stuffing is not exactly what he expected to be doing in his twenties.

Before leaving the bathroom, he glances back at the poop that’s still on the white tile. Maybe he should do something about it. It’ll get even more gross if it sits there all day….

Hoseok leaves the apartment half an hour later, slapping a sticky note on Minhyuk’s door as he leaves.


End file.
